


Private Show

by meloncitrus (grandmelon)



Series: SouRin Summer Fest 2018 [8]
Category: Free!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Dress Up, Established Relationship, Foreplay, Formalwear, Lingerie, M/M, Photography, Top!Rin, Wet Clothing, bottom!sousuke, gold medalist Rin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 08:09:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15770061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grandmelon/pseuds/meloncitrus
Summary: Week/Prompt: 4 - Dressing UpRin wants material for when he has to leave Sousuke for a month. Of course, he's willing to do the same for him.





	Private Show

**Author's Note:**

> This may or may not have just been a great excuse to put Sousuke in every single outfit I've wanted to see him in lol. I'll post pictures of their final outfits on tumblr and link them at the bottom! Hope you guys enjoy!

“A fashion shoot,” Sousuke deadpanned, staring at his fiancé like he had grown three heads. Rin smirked, fiddling with the digital camera in his hands, freshly bought. “Are you serious?”

 

“Figured it’d be good material for when I’m away next month,” he answered with a shrug, knowing in the curve of Sousuke’s brow that he had already resigned himself to whatever fate Rin had planned for him. “It won’t be so one-sided, I’ll dress up for you too,” he continued, aiming the camera at Sousuke’s sulking form, taking a photo. He pulled it back down and opened the saved files, pleased with how good it looked.

 

“You’re crazy.”

 

“You say that, but you know you’re interested,” Rin said, taking another picture of him, smiling at the glare he was getting. “Come on, you know it’ll be fun.”

 

“Whatever,” Sousuke sighed, reclining on their couch. “So, may I ask what this entails?”

 

“I’m thinking we each get to pick a set number of outfits for each other and take some racy pictures,” Rin said, standing over Sousuke, getting as many pictures of his disgruntled love as he could. “If you’re having trouble I could come up with like, categories, or something. Themes.”

 

“I have no idea what this is even supposed to be, so directions would be helpful,” Sousuke said, lifting his arm and grabbing the camera from Rin. Flipping through the pictures with a skeptical look in his eyes before he lifted it up and took a picture of Rin leaning over him. “This isn’t going to be like anything crazy right—because I’m not going to agree if it involves anything that could get you in trouble.”

 

“No, nothing crazy. No nude shots,” Rin joked, picking up Sousuke’s legs and sitting down on the couch, letting them flop on top of himself. “Think like gravure magazines.”

 

Sousuke hummed, taking another photo of Rin, rolling his eyes when Rin posed. “Okay. So, what are we going to be wearing?”

 

“Well, I’ve got five outfits planned out already for you,” Rin said, throwing his arm on top of the couch and leaning his head against it. “Which I may or may not have bought special for this.”

 

“You weren’t even going to give me a chance to say no were you,” Sousuke laughed, taking a photo of Rin’s cheeky grin and thinking maybe having a camera wasn’t so bad. “Alright you pervert, give me some ideas. What exactly am I supposed to be doing to make this fun?”

 

Rin slapped his thigh, not appreciating the commentary on his plan. “Well I want to do a formal-wear photo, so you could start with that. As for the rest, let’s just say there’s less fabric on the ending outfits than the beginning,” Rin laughed. “I’ll wear anything you want, if you wear what I picked out for you.”

 

“Anything, huh?” Sousuke hummed, sitting up and giving Rin a kiss. “Okay, when are you planning on doing this playboy shoot.”

 

“Shut up,” Rin said, punching his shoulder and laughing. He gave him another kiss. “I have nothing planned Sunday morning, so Saturday?”

 

“Are you sure this is just going to be a fashion shoot?” Sousuke said, a knowing gaze in his eyes as Rin shot him a coy smile.

 

“Well, who knows. Anyways, that gives you about a week to decide so don’t take too long.”

 

Xxx

 

Rin was more than a little curious when Sousuke got a mysterious package in the mail on Thursday, but he didn’t say anything, not wanting to spoil the surprise. Besides, Rin had a surprise coming for Sousuke too, if he would agree to it. The mere knowledge of the weekend to come made practice seem so much longer than it was. Rin could swear Sousuke was getting into it when he saw him rifling through Rin’s side of the closet.

 

When Saturday came Rin thought he’d combust, everything dragging out so long that the moment the swim club was dismissed he was making a mad dash for the door, lest he get caught up in some pointless conversation. He had better things to be doing, like his hot fiancé who was waiting at home ready to dress up for him. He shot him a message, telling him he was on his way home, which only got a one-word reply. His phone started to blow up with texts from his friends and teammates, asking where he had run off too. He didn’t bother reply, throwing his phone on do not disturb as he watched the clouds in the sky go by.

 

“Someone’s eager,” Sousuke greeted him, laughing at Rin’s blush when he couldn’t deny it. “I still have no idea how this is supposed to work.”

 

“You’ll figure it out,” Rin said, pulling off his track jacket with a grin. “Did you find five outfits?”

 

“Yeah, probably not as creative as yours,” Sousuke said with a shrug, following him into the bedroom. “How do we start?”

 

“Well, my endgame is to have you naked on our bed so probably the one with the most items first?” Rin teased, shooting him a smirk as he walked over to their closet, pulling out one of their garment bags. “I want you to put this one on first.”

 

“My suit?” Sousuke asked, taking it from his hands. “You might as well grab your Yukata then.”

 

“That’s what you choose?” Rin hummed, a smile on his lips. “I haven’t worn it in forever.”

 

“You don’t think I know that?” Sousuke said with a laugh. Rin grabbed another garment bag and walked off to their bathroom. “You’re leaving?”

 

“Gives a feeling of surprise!” Rin said, shutting himself in and undressing. He heard Sousuke say something, but it was muffled by the door. Rin wrapped himself up, tying his obi taking a little longer than he remembered, but he was out of practice. When he finished he fixed his hair, giving it a quick comb and fixing his part, ruffling it a little when it seemed too straight. He gave himself another once over, picking up his clothes and heading back to the bedroom.

 

Sousuke was there, finishing up putting on his tie. Rin took a breath, he really loved seeing Sousuke in that suit. It was the first fitted suit Rin had ever bought him and it was mouthwatering. “You look good.”

 

“Huh?” Sousuke turned to Rin. His hands stopping in their tracks. His gaze fell, dragging up Rin’s body slowly before settling on his face. “You look amazing.”

 

“Embarrassing,” Rin grumbled, a light tingling in his cheeks as he set his clothes down and plucked the digital camera off its place on their dresser. “Okay, hot stuff. Finish putting on that tie so I can mess it up.”

 

“What’s the point of putting it on then?” Sousuke said, though he went back to tying.

 

“I want a real picture first,” Rin said, turning the camera on and trying to stand the right amount of distance from Sousuke that he could get a full shot. He even had his dress shoes on. “You never let anyone get a good photo when you’re dressed nice.”

 

“Who needs a photo of this besides you?” Straightening his tie, he turned around and looked at Rin. “What do you want me to do?”

 

“I don’t know, pose? After I get this photo the fun starts,” Rin said, turning the camera so he could capture Sousuke’s full length and grinning when Sousuke stood there awkwardly, eyes shifting. “Give me a smile,” he teased.

 

“What—Rin this is ridiculous,” Sousuke said, crossing his arms. Rin took a picture of that and laughed. “Can we just get on with it?”

 

“So impatient, but yeah,” Rin hummed, stealing one more photo of Sousuke’s posture easing, looking a little less nervous. “Okay, sit on the bed and rest your elbows on your knees.”

 

Sousuke gave him a look before following his instructions, sitting forward, watching Rin with a great deal of amusement as he kneeled on the ground, trying to get a good photo. “Having fun?”

 

“Be serious now,” he scolded, “you’re a model now. Be professional.”

 

Sousuke laughed at that, and Rin almost forgot to take a photo as he watched those teeth shine and his eyes light up. “You are ridiculous.”

 

“Mhm,” Rin said, unable to give a response when Sousuke’s smile paralyzed him the way it did. He stood up then, smiling as he grabbed Sousuke’s tie and pulled it a little loose, unbuttoning the first few buttons and grabbing his hair, pulling it until it was a sexy disheveled and stood in front of him. “Place your hands on me, like you’re begging.”

 

“What?” Sousuke squawked, face flushing as Rin said it. Rin just watched him, grin growing more devious when tentative fingers settled on his obi, black lashes fluttering before he looked up at him. He looked delicious.

 

Taking a few pictures of that Rin grabbed Sousuke’s hands and pushed him back on the bed, kneeling between his legs and positioning Sousuke’s arms around his head, unbuttoning more of his shirt, pulling it a little and loosening the buckle but nothing else. Looking through the camera, he decided the tie had to go and pulled it over Sousuke’s neck, smoothing his hair back against the bed and giving him a quick kiss.

 

“Good boy,” Rin praised, pulling back and taking an overshot. His growing arousal not going unnoticed. Satisfied Rin pulled Sousuke up, helping him out of his jacket and motioning for him to get up on the bed. Once he did Rin pulled the rest of his dress shirt loose around him, pulling off his belt. “Give me your hands.”

 

Sousuke offered them to him without saying anything, eyes going dark as Rin set the camera aside and tied them together loosely with the belt, placing them above Sousuke’s head again. This time he got up on the bed, standing above and taking a photo, a guilty pleasure when he saw how embarrassed Sousuke was, his blush traveling down his neck. “You look good like this.”

 

“Where the hell do you come up with this,” Sousuke complained, getting up on his knees when Rin told him. “Don’t forget I’m going to get a turn.”

 

“I won’t,” Rin said, a smirk on as he got down and took a picture of Sousuke with his tied hands sitting on the bed, dress shirt falling off his shoulders. He looked positively sinful and Rin wasn’t sure if Sousuke would get a chance to take a proper formal shot of him with the boner he was surely sporting by now. “Elbows against the wall please, and glance back at me.”

 

“I’m going to kill you,” Sousuke grumbled, turning around and crawling up the bed until he could do just that. Rin gave him a kiss as a reward for his patience before taking the photo. “How much more of this?”

 

“Don’t worry, you’ll get your turn,” Rin promised, dragging Sousuke’s pants down just enough to see his boxers. “You really could be a model, but I don’t think I’d want to share.”

 

“As if I’d show anyone else this embarrassing shit,” Sousuke said, facing the wall again. Rin gave him a soft smile and crawled up to him, releasing his hands from their makeshift binding and handing him the photo.

 

“Your turn,” Rin said, letting his fingers caress Sousuke’s as he took the camera, planting a firm kiss on his lips, trying to ease his discomfiture. Rin wanted Sousuke to have just as much fun as he was having.

 

“Okay,” Sousuke said, though he wasn’t very direct with words. He just pushed Rin until he got the cue and laid back against their pillows, hair splayed. Sousuke mimicked Rin’s stance on the bed, taking a photo before getting down and loosening his obi, pulling his collar loose and taking another photo of him like that. Rin decided to take a little initiative, seeing how Sousuke seemed to be having trouble voicing what he wanted.

 

Sitting up, he let one sleeve slide down his shoulder, looking to the side to let his neck show. He heard Sousuke mumbling to himself as he took pictures and knew he was doing a good job of it. Following that line of thought Rin got up on his knees and laid down the bed so he was closer to Sousuke, letting the kimono loosen around him as he propped himself up enough to tease his nipples as the fabric fell away from him. Sousuke stumbled a little before getting on his knees and getting a picture, Rin biting his lip for him, rolling over and lifting a leg, letting it free to the air.

 

The growing tent in Sousuke’s pants was all the encouragement needed as he continued, getting up and slipping both of his arms out of the kimono, spreading his legs as he kneeled, letting one arm rest on his thigh as he looked to the side. When Rin turned to see if he was doing good Sousuke was already in front of him, stealing a kiss. He chuckled into it, opening his mouth and deepening it, feeling the cold metal of the camera being pressed back into his hands.

 

“Having fun now?” Rin asked when Sousuke pulled away. Sousuke’s cheeks were flushed and his eyes hooded.

 

“I guess,” he said with a noncommittal tone, though Rin knew better. “What am I wearing next?”

 

Rin grinned, getting up and going to their closet, pulling out a box and presenting him with the dark navy-blue police costume. “I couldn’t find the handcuffs from last year’s party, so I bought new ones.”

 

“Honestly I was surprised you didn’t ask sooner,” Sousuke said with a roll of the eyes grabbing it. “I thought you were going to suck me dry after that dumb Halloween party Nagisa threw.”

 

“You enjoyed it and you know it,” Rin said with a grin. “So, what do you have for me to wear?”

 

Sousuke went to his dresser and pulled out Rin’s favorite pair of skinny jeans and shirt, with a bunch of his jewelry he often wore with it and his hair tie. “I always wanted to have a picture of you in it.”

 

“This is like one of my favorite outfits, it’s not like you didn’t have a chance,” Rin said, taking it from him with a soft smile. Sousuke didn’t deem him worthy a retort, just starting to undress and put away his suit before putting on the costume Rin had handed him.

 

Rin did the same, not wanting to wrinkle his yukata too much. When they were both dressed they got right back to it, Rin taking pictures of Sousuke from low angles, trying to get a different side to him, though he did handcuff him behind his back which he wasn’t as happy about. In return Rin was made to do a bunch of lowkey slutty poses, taking off his shirt at one point to let Sousuke get a few pictures of him with his necklaces against his chest, surprised to learn Sousuke liked the contrast. He filed that information away for later.

 

Their next outfits were a black halter top with a thick collar and a low back, accompanied by acid-washed skinny jeans that Rin knew Sousuke would look good in if he’d only get over his prejudice of wearing anything that showed off his ass. His back muscles made him ache, and once or twice he did give himself a squeeze to try and ease the pain there as he took pictures of Sousuke flushed against their bed, black collar of the knitted halter top and the wide expanse of bare muscles of his back making him want to forget their plan just to hump him against their mattress until they were both a mess.

 

He himself was in his Olympic team track suit, no undergarments but his gold medal resting on his naked chest. Rin wasn’t sure exactly what Sousuke got out of it, but he did feel a little smug that his boyfriend liked it. Pulling his pants down low enough to be suggestive and show that he shaved but not low enough to show, biting his medal while he placed a hand against his crotch. Whatever it was about it, it seemed to be working because the line of Sousuke’s dick was growing more distinct with each pose.

 

“Do I wanna know why you’re taking me to the bathroom?” Sousuke asked as he finished putting on the white t-shirt and jean short-shorts that were so small he thought his ass was going to pop out. “Your obsession with this look is unhealthy Rin.”

 

“Oh shut up, you just can’t appreciate what fine fashion looks like,” Rin said, slapping his ass as he ushered him inside their bathroom. Sousuke’s huge jacket loose on his body, his boxer-briefs doing nothing to hide what he thought of how Sousuke looked as he instructed him on his knees, leaning over the bathtub. Taking a few shots of his ass he told Sousuke to get in the tub, the other yelping when he turned on the water and sprayed his shirt, happy to see the white fabric go translucent, his dark nipples perking up underneath.

 

“You’d win a wet t-shirt contest by a landslide, Sousuke,” Rin said, admiring his pecs as he got a close shot of that, Sousuke pushing Rin’s head away with a huff. Rin got action shots of him taking the wet t-shirt off, handing him a towel. He put the camera down on the sink counter before heading back to the bedroom, jumping on the bed and pulling a corner of Sousuke’s jacket to his face, leering at Sousuke as he came in, almost dropping the camera before pulling it up and taking a shot.

 

“You’re too good at this,” Sousuke said, letting Rin pose again, letting his hair pool against the bed and pulling the jacket down as if to try and hide his boner, the other loose sleeve hiding his mouth as he stared at Sousuke. Rin just laughed, getting on his knees and bending over so his face was pressed against his pillow, a hand between his legs, the jacket riding up. “What the hell Rin,” Sousuke mumbled, though he didn’t stop moving around and taking photos of the seductive tease on the bed.

 

“Let’s just say I know what you like,” Rin said, sitting back up and grabbing the camera from Sousuke, scanning through the photos to make sure he got good ones. Satisfied he got up and went to his dresser, pulling out a sleek black speedo, aiming it at Sousuke like a rubber band before letting go, laughing when Sousuke caught it.

 

“I thought you threw this damn thing away,” Sousuke groaned, flopping back against the bed.

 

“And throw away such a wonderful gift?” Rin said, jumping back on the bed, resting himself on Sousuke’s chest. “I’ve been dying to see you in it since Nagisa gave you it.”

 

“Evil,” Sousuke said, before a mischievous glint in his eyes had Rin sitting up, watching him closely.

 

“What did you do.”

 

“I may have asked for some expert advice,” Sousuke said with a wicked grin as he rolled over and reached under their bed, pulling out the mysterious package. He tossed Rin it and sat up with a smug look on his face, like he had won the battle. Rin eyed him and then the box before opening it up, jaw dropping as he pulled out white bunny ears and shirtless French cuff and red bowtie.

 

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Rin said, pulling out the rest to find a black thong with a fluffy bunny tail attached to it. “I hate you.”

 

“You said you’d wear anything, and I’d knew I’d be suffering so I thought why be the only one?” Sousuke said, clearly pleased with himself as his eyes upturned. He pulled out two white sleeve cuffs with little black heart cufflinks. “Don’t forget these. Nagisa suggested I also get you uh, pasties? I think that’s what they’re called? Like stickers for your nipples.”

 

“I know what pasties are!” Rin scowled, “If I had known you went to him I would have picked out something more embarrassing.”

 

“Everything you chose was plenty embarrassing,” Sousuke said, poking his cheek. “Now there’s the blush I’ve been dying to see.”

 

“Oh, you’ll be dying alright,” Rin grumbled. “Any last wishes?”

 

“Be gentle,” Sousuke said, grinning when Rin’s frown cracked, pushing him.

 

“You’re so stupid,” Rin said, unable to hide his smile. Getting up he took off Sousuke’s jacket and put on the collar and bowtie, snapping the cuffs around his wrist. “Don’t think this is over.”

 

“I figure it’ll backfire somehow,” Sousuke said with a hum as he slipped off his underwear and pulled on the speedo. He winced when it accidentally snapped against his skin. “Oi, Rin. This thing is way too small.”

 

“Just the way I like it,” Rin said, eyeing the lowline and grinning. He slipped out of his own underwear and threw on the thong, fuzz from the bunny tail tickling him uncomfortably. “I swear I’m going to kill Nagisa.”

 

“Agreed,” Sousuke said, squirming in the bathing suit. Rin put on the headband and grabbed the camera.

 

“Alright hot stuff, on the bed,” he instructed, giving Sousuke a whistle as he got up, the bathing suit leaving very little to the imagination. Sousuke shot him a glare. Rin helped him recreate some traditional slutty bathing suit shots, Sousuke returning to his seemingly permanent blush. He even got a photo of Sousuke crawling toward him, muscles and ass on display for only Rin’s eyes.

 

When it was Sousuke’s turn Rin decided to have fun with it, giving Sousuke flirty eyes and sexy playboy poses until the other was straining against his bathing suit. Sprawled out on his stomach, looking coy on his knees. Giving a low and unnecessary bend, the only thing covering up his embarrassment being Sousuke’s growing frustration with him.

 

“Should I grab a carrot?” Rin asked, sticking out his tongue when Sousuke threw him the camera, covering his eyes.

 

“I hate you.”

 

“Seems like it’s my win,” Rin said with a laugh. “And so! You’ll be doing one more special photoshoot for me.”

 

“What? I didn’t know this was a contest—that’s not fair,” Sousuke said, Rin kissing him silent, squeezing his ass. Sousuke went lax against him, deepening their kiss. “Fine, you cheat.”

 

“Whatever you have to tell yourself,” Rin said, pulling off his costume and throwing it back in the box. He put on a pair of dark maroon underwear. After that he went to the closet and pulled out a box, throwing Sousuke two plastic bags. One looked like a mess of straps and some embroidery. He wasn’t sure what it was supposed to be. The other was dark and labeled.

 

“Black high-waisted hot pants?” Sousuke said, staring Rin down as he opened his own bag, putting an equally strange mess of straps, though a deep red. He was given a cheeky grin in return, the other busy getting dressed. Sousuke sighed, looking at the shorts again before putting them on. They somehow felt more exposing than the speedo, the shorts riding up his ass.

 

Taking out the straps he saw a clear collar, but before he could even attempt to figure it out Rin was on him. Sousuke just allowed himself to be dressed, Rin focusing on fixing the straps until they were comfortably encaging Sousuke’s pecks, the embroidered centerpiece a little itchy against Sousuke’s neck. The ones around Sousuke’s chest and arms were thick, squeezing his breasts when he moved. “Where do you even find this stuff.”

 

“Internet,” Rin supplied, stepping back to admire his work. As he did so, Sousuke really got to look at Rin, breath catching as he saw the red flowers blooming on his hips and chest. The straps looked even more complicated than his, thinner and asymmetrical.

 

“You look amazing,” they said in unison, shocking each other. Rin started to laugh, and Sousuke joined in as he was given a kiss.

 

“I thought you might like it,” Rin said, pulling back. “Just a few pictures, and maybe some pictures of us together?”

 

“Okay,” Sousuke said, being led to the bed again, pressed down into the sheets. Things seemed different this time and Sousuke knew that the picture taking wouldn’t last for much longer. Grabbing the camera from Rin’s hands he traded spots, taking a few photos himself before pulling the other to the standing mirror on the back of their door.

 

Rin was better at taking pictures in the mirror, so he relinquished control as Rin pulled them together, getting a good side look before taking a photo. Sousuke held Rin’s leg on instinct when it was lifting around his, Rin looked at the camera before turning, pulling Sousuke in for a kiss. Somewhere after that they found themselves against the bed, pulling each other as close as physically possible. Rin started to palm Sousuke through his shorts, the other giving out a pathetic whimper.

 

“I’ve kept you waiting,” Rin said, Sousuke not sure if he was talking to him or his painful hardon between them. “Sorry.”

 

“Probably the longest and weirdest foreplay so far,” Sousuke teased, trying to focus as he pulled down Rin’s underwear, still trapped by the strange harness around him. “Might have to get ready again.”

 

Rin grunted, getting up and rolling Sousuke over onto his stomach, hand rubbing the dip of his cheeks. “Sorry, but no more waiting,” Rin promised, pressing the pads of his fingers against Sousuke’s hole, rubbing the tight black fabric against it. He licked his lips as he leaned over Sousuke and to their nightstand, grabbing their lube and slicking his fingers up. With one hand he pulled the stretchy fabric to the side, just enough to get a clear view as he ran his fingers along his entrance. Just teasing at the pressure, pulling back when Sousuke rolled his hips back. “It’ll still be rough if we go too fast.”

 

“That’s fine,” Sousuke said, getting up on his knees and reaching back for Rin. Sharing a sloppy kiss, Rin slid a finger inside, right to the last knuckle. There was some resistance, but the way Sousuke moaned in his mouth quelled his worries. He reached around Sousuke’s waist and started to stroke him through the fabric. “Take them off,” Sousuke complained, trying to do that but Rin stilled his hands. “Rin, seriously.”

 

“I want to fuck you while you wear them,” Rin confessed, biting his shoulder as he humped Sousuke’s thigh, trying to ease his own pressure. Sousuke fumed, only settling when Rin added another finger, the glare in his eyes disappearing as he moaned.

 

“Fuck,” Sousuke cursed into his pillow. “Then do it already!”

 

Rin added a third finger, stretching him wide as he went, pouring lube onto his dick with one hand, a mess of it falling to the bedsheets as he pumped himself, leaning his forehead against Sousuke’s back. He kissed and licked at Sousuke’s spine, pulling out his fingers as he scooted forward, lining himself up before entering that tight heat. Sousuke was painfully quiet, Rin whining as he tried to pull his hand away from his mouth. “Don’t hold it in.”

 

Sousuke shot him another glare before he sat back on his knees, grabbing Rin’s hips with his hands and pulling him forward, ruthlessly pulling him until his balls rested against Sousuke’s ass. Rin yelped, Sousuke moaning freely but Rin was scrambling to regain control. Sousuke was always so rough with himself. Pulling away just enough to see if there had been any damage, Rin let out a huge sigh of relief when he saw no signs of blood or there being a tear.

 

Before Sousuke could do anymore damage to himself Rin grabbed the lube and pulled out, coating them both liberally before entering again. This time he could feel it, the heat and pressure sucking him in until he was a mindless mess fucking Sousuke into their mattress. Staring at the seductive black against his tan skin, Rin drove himself deep, so deep Sousuke’s legs slipped out from under him until he was completely prone.

 

Attaching his lips against Sousuke’s neck, just below the collar and abusing the skin until there was a possessive purpling hickey there. Sousuke was beyond trying to hide himself now, one hand on Rin’s ass holding him as close as the other with the other gripping the sheets. He wanted to give him everything, to devour him until he was so far gone he would beg for more, with his name on his lips. Wanted to take that angelic smile and twist it with pleasure so strong that Sousuke wouldn’t be able to think about it without getting hard.

 

It was a possessive kind of hunger he rarely gave into, but the look in Sousuke’s eyes, he couldn’t ignore it. Wrapping his arms under Sousuke’s armpits and holding him close as he continued to pound into his ass, Sousuke’s gasps and groans and muffled moans growing erratic. Rolling them over until Sousuke was on him, placing his feet firm against the bed as he propelled himself up, Sousuke’s hips rolling back against him. Rin watched the sweat on Sousuke’s neck roll down, hitting one of the straps.

 

Sousuke’s dick was creating a wet-spot in the front of the shorts, and his guilt had him pulling them down, taking his leaking cock in one hand and giving it a squeeze. Sousuke arched up, Rin surprised as cum painted Sousuke’s chest, the spasming heat around him too much, Sousuke giving weak thrusts back against him as Rin cried out, biting Sousuke’s shoulder until he tasted blood and pulled back. Shocked at his own aggressiveness, Rin traced the lines of his teeth against his skin, only broken in two places, but dents deep.

 

“Sorry,” Rin gasped, breathless as he gave Sousuke a kiss. Sousuke said nothing, limp and heavy against him. “Sousuke—you’re heavy, move.”

 

“You wanted me like this,” Sousuke said as he tried to roll over, both grunting at how sensitive they were as Rin pulled out. Before Sousuke could pull them off, which Rin knew he was going to, he sat up and stared at the wet hole clenching and unclenching, black fabric sitting against it, bunched up. He gave the exposed ass cheek a kiss before Sousuke ripped the things off, tossing them aside and flopping against the bed. “Never again.”

 

“Don’t say never,” Rin whined, wrapping his arms around him and looking at him with a pout on. Sousuke’s eyebrow twitched and he frowned, turning away. Rin purred pleasantly as Sousuke ran a hand through his hair.

 

“Fine, but not any time soon,” Sousuke said. “You were such a cock tease today.”

 

“Mm but you love that don’t you?” Rin said with a smirk. Sousuke said nothing, his cheeks still flushed as he looked at the ceiling. Rin laid his head to rest against Sousuke’s chest, humming in content as Sousuke continued to massage his scalp. “Thank you for letting me do this.”

 

“There’s no reason to thank me,” Sousuke muttered, placing a kiss to Rin’s forehead. “I enjoyed it to.”

 

“Yeah?” Rin asked, a smile in his voice as he curled around the other.

 

“Yeah,” Sousuke said, sighing. “But you’re in charge of cleanup.”

 

“That’s fair.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Final Outfits](http://meloncitrus.tumblr.com/post/177291819161/outfits-dark-in-june-flower-cage-bralette)   
>    
>  [Tumblr Post](http://meloncitrus.tumblr.com/post/177291914156/private-show-meloncitrus-grandmelon-free)   
>  [Twitter Post](https://twitter.com/melon_citrus/status/1032450265696350208)


End file.
